Obsessed? Yeah I think so
by a lovely idiot
Summary: Well, we all know it’s better to confess things rather than keeping them in. But I’m not too sure about that in Winry’s case…[Winry POV OOCness EdWin] Sequel to Obsessed? Please!


**AN:** I don't feel like working on that shitty-ass excuse of a chap fic (should I take it down?) so here I am wasting my time on a sequel. One-shots are the only thing I'm good for…-cries-

**Summary: **Well, we all know it's better to confess things rather than keeping them in. But I'm not too sure about that in Winry's case…

**Disclaimer:** Of course I own FMA! –shot and sued-

**Obsessed? Yeah I think so.**

Obsessed? Yeah I think so.

Just look at me! I'm a complete mess. Photos here, hair bands there, DNA samples everywhere…

I'm pathetic!

And goody, hear I am, complaining all of my troubles to you, a pretty much complete random stranger! Life is just _so_ joyful. Especially with Ed running around doing God knows what! It would be so much easier if I stopped loving him and killed him or something…that would _truly_ be beautiful…

Oh yeah right, like that could ever happen!

But I do think we'd make a good couple. I have scientifical proof!

…that did not sound good _at all_, did it? Anyways, look at the first syllables of our names! Win and Ed. Technically, we spell out 'Wined', meaning we're a winning couple!

Besides, wouldn't having a kid named 'Edwin' be adorable? I'm sure of it! I know Ed thinks the same way too, I just know it!

…right Winry, just keep telling yourself that. Just like you keep telling yourself that Den is _not_ leaving the house at night with other dogs when you see him exhausted all the time.

Yep, it's official. Winry Rockbell of Rockbell Automail has hit rock bottom of sad.

Ok, yeah I get it. Stop laughing! It's not funny dammit…I said shut the hell up!! Don't make me get out my wrench…

Hah, knew that would work!

Oh yes, I _am_ feared…maybe that's why Ed doesn't love me?

Of course…he'd want someone smart, beautiful, strong…ok, so I am those things. But I'm not that smart…I'm not really pretty either, just average. But he'd want someone obsessed with alchemy instead automail…

Aghh! Now I really _do_ sound pathetic! God, I sound like an idiotic, insecure teenage girl with messed up hormones.

Hold on a minute…what's with that stare?

…

Oh God…you can't be serious…

I'm turning into one of them?!

Oh no…ohnohonohnohnohno!! What will Ed think of me now?! He already thinks I'm pathetic. A loser! A loser-otaku automail junkie…

What a minute, why should I care? He probably doesn't even think I'm his friend. Sigh, now I'm all depressed. Thanks a lot!

So really, what do you think I should do now? Give up maybe? That's what I thought at first, and I even really tried to but…

It hurt too much. It really did. I guess I'll always love him, even if it kills me!

Sigh, so, what to do now? Want some coffee or something? Here let me get some…

"Hey Winry! We decided to come surprise you since you say we never visit just to see you and Granny so---…what's that on the wall?"

Ok so…Al was wondering about my wall while I was sitting with someone alone in my room who is a virtual stranger? Weird, that isn't like Al…

Wait a minute…!!

OH. MY. GOD.

My pictures, they're not covered! Oh Lord…wait a minute, if Al's there that means…

"…W-w-wi…"

…GOOD GOD! ED'S HERE! AS IN HERE IN MY ROOM! STARING AT MY PICTURES OF HIM!!!

Oh no, ohnohnohnohnohnohno….this can't be happening!

But it was. Oh Lordy, yes it was.

So I did what came naturally to me. I grabbed my wrench and started whacking Ed with it until I was sure he was knocked out.

"AGHH! BROTHER! WINRY, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Hold on, I couldn't knock Al unconscious, could I? He's a suit of armor…

So with random brute strength, I picked him up and hurled out of my window with all of my strength thus sending him back to Central. Hopefully when he got back here, he would think the whole thing was a hallucination, o-or a dream! Yeah, that could work…I'll just have to get Nelly or one of my other friends to send Ed back to Central so nothing seems suspicious at all.

So, I'll just have to endlessly deny that they saw anything. Yeah, this will totally work! You know it; Ed and Al won't know anything!

Right!...right?

Sigh, oh yes Winry, you are screwed. You are screwed like when your mother caught you stuffing your face with cookies.

So uhh, hehe…wanna help me clean up Ed's blood? I don't want Granny to think I'm insane or anything. I have to cover up my wall right now too…

Sigh, let's just hope Ed doesn't wake up.

-Fin

**AN:** Well that was a hell of a lot longer than the first one. So, I know everyone thought it was cool on how the first 'Obsessed' was like a conversation, so I tried to make this one like that, but I feel like it was forced. Not as good as the first I think…but that's what I get for making a sequel in the first place. "The sequel is never as good as the first." Isn't that right? And ughh, I don't like how this ended. It feels…unfinished. But I can't think of any other way to end this. So, thanks for reading! Go read my profile too, ne?

Review please? No flames but constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
